Command Index
Command Index This is a comprehensive list of commands that TradePlan will respond to. Please refer to the individual channels for each command category for further details for use. Command text surrounded by < > are required switches, while text surrounded by [ ] are optional additions to the command, which are not required. pre is in place of the specific prefix chosen by the server owner (Default prefix symbol is !). Setup Commands precredentials - Adds or modifies exchange credentials. predeletecredentials - Deletes your exchange credentials. preexchange EXCHANGENAME; preex EXCHANGENAME; preexchanges EXCHANGENAME - Shows or sets the default exchange. preinvoice new; preinv new; preinvoicing new - Views an existing invoice; Generates a new invoice where the user is given menu prompts to complete a subscription. preregister - Register as a new user. presetreport channelname- Where to send TraderPlan information feed. presubscribe - Manages your subscription. Help Commands precommands - Show the list commands. prehelp [prespecific command]; precommand - Gets help for a specific command. presupport ; pregethelp - Sends a message to our live support help desk. pretutorial - Brings up the tutorial. Exchange Commands prebuy price/market/limit/trail/maker/taker - Used to open a bid order on your default exchange. presell price/market/limit/trail/maker/taker - Used to open a ask order on your default exchange. precancelexchangeorder - Cancels an existing exchange command !buy or !sell; transaction_id is issued by TraderPlan at time of order placement. preexchangeorders - Show a list of open orders on your default exchange. preorderbook depth=#; preorderbooks depth=#; prebooks depth=# - Lists the orderbook for the market of your choice on your default exchange. prebase counter - Gives a report of the price, volume, and market information from the designated market. Portfolio Commands prebuys base counter; prebuyreport base counter - Shows the recent buys for a designated market or just the most recent buys in general. presells base counter; presellreport base counter - Shows the recent sells for a designated market or just the most recent sells in general. prewallet; prewal - Reports the current wallet balances of all currencies held and total balance of wallet from the active exchange. prepause; prestop - Pauses/stop all activity of TraderPlan. This will not pause a established trail or cancel an open order. preresume; prestart - Resume/start the activity of TraderPlan. Pivot Commands preaddpivot ; preap - Adds a pivot strategy for the designated market. After TraderPlan has created the pivot, the pivot editor will opened for the market chosen. preeditpivot base counter; presetpivot base counter; preep base counter; presp base counter; prepe base counter - Opens pivot editor or opens a designated market's pivot strategy to edit. preremovepivot ; prerp - Removes the designated pivot market. Currently, this does not stop any trails or cancel any open orders for the market. prepivot ; prep - Shows the pivot settings of the designated pivot market. The pivot cannot be edited from this view. prepivotreport; prepr - Show a brief summary report of all pivots. Straddle Commands preaddstraddle ; preas - Adds a straddle strategy for the designated market. After TraderPlan has created the straddle, the straddle editor will opened for the market chosen. preeditstraddle base counter; presetstraddle base counter; prees base counter; press base counter; prese base counter - Opens the straddle editor or opens a designated market's straddle strategy to edit. preremovestraddle ; prers - Removes the designated straddle market. Currently, this does not stop any trails or cancel any open orders for the market. prestraddle ; pres - Shows the straddle settings of the designated straddle market. The straddle cannot be edited from this view. prestraddlereport; presr - Show a brief summary report of all straddles.